


授权翻译 fools like me by tebtosca

by sunshinedark



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Bottom Jared, Brief Underage, Infidelity, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedark/pseuds/sunshinedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jensen总能找到回去的路。</p>
            </blockquote>





	授权翻译 fools like me by tebtosca

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fools Like Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568731) by [tebtosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca). 



 Jensen总是能找到回去的路。

Jared也许是个好战的小混蛋，但这世上再没有比他的屁股夹着Jensen的老二时感觉更对的了。

有时候。

Jensen觉得自己爱他。

==

他是个瘦不拉几的家伙，长长的四肢、发梢、和手指上总沾着碳末，那是他在餐厅后面那棵橡树下涂涂抹抹时带上的。Padalecki还是个孩子，一个十五岁的、小马驹一样的少年。

但Jensen不是了。他是ackles牧师的长子，棒球队的队长，致辞的优秀毕业生代表。‘头带光环’，他妈妈说道，骄傲像木偶上的线一样将她的嘴角机械地牵了起来。

 第一次时Jared的眼角是湿润的，睫毛像沾了雨的蛛网一样上下颤动。他的手指紧贴着Jensen脖子上柔软的那块皮肤。呻吟着发出低低的声音，是不属于他那个年龄的低沉。

Jensen的手指滑下来，紧贴住Jared屁股圆圆的弧度，指尖沉入了那条因汗水和唾液而湿润的臀缝。他触摸到了他们结合的部位，拇指按揉着那圈被他的老二强势撑开的无助的肛口。

那感觉温暖、鲜活，是一对太年轻的身体努力想了解彼此却找不到正确的语言。

  湿润的睫毛一眨一眨掠过Jensen的脸颊。他一定很疼，他猜想着，同时用力将自己摁进膝上的男孩儿身体里。

 Jared转过头，他樱桃一样红润的嘴唇和Jensen的嘴一线之隔。他在寻找Jensen的安抚。

Jensen转头，第一次将脸颊朝向了Jared。

  那天晚饭时，Jensen将猪排叉到了他妈妈的肉汁盘里并且毫无所觉地咀嚼。他的牙齿机械地运动，食物艰难地挤下他的喉咙。他唯一想起的是Jared潮湿的皮肤。

“上餐桌之前你没洗手吗？”ackles牧师说道。他用餐具指着Jensen的脖子，粗声说道，“你脖子上还带着训练时候的泥土。”（“You still have dirt from practice on you.”）

Jensen的手指飞一样来到喉咙上，他的心‘扑通扑通‘狂乱地敲打着胸骨。

他的手指摸到了碳迹。

这不是最后一次，Jared依然在Jensen身上留下属于他的痕迹。

==.

 Jensen离开家去上大学，那儿的男孩比女孩儿还要多。他抛弃了小池塘，跳进另一片海洋，但他丢下的那尾鱼，却将钩深深扎根在他的脑海里从未离开。

所以，没错，大学有更多的男孩儿，但那些愈矩的行为只发生在黑暗的角落，真正Jensen只能在暗处兴致勃发，那些潮湿的皮肤、调转的脸颊、被攥在手里蓬松的发梢，让他只要一闭上眼，就能回忆起成为某人的第一次时的那种感觉。

 

毕业后他回到了自己的小镇上。他以为他的妈妈会很高兴他离家近了—不再需要开五个小时旧卡车才能回家。但即使她用手抚过他的脸颊，将一盘肉桂曲奇推到他胸前，她的眼里仍然缺少了一些东西。他想，也许她想让他得到更多的东西，一些这个小池塘提供不了的东西。

 ‘没有当初的光环了吧’，他想到，眼看着木偶提线断掉，她的嘴角垮了下来。

   回小镇不到一天，他就见到了Jared。

Jared在他叔叔的加油站工作。Padalecki一家，他们是工人阶级，互相照顾，不是Jensen，那种离家五小时之远的人。

 他看起来很好，比以前的他更好，甚至更高，Jensen不得不抬头看他了。不只是身高，他看起来结实了，肩膀撑起了那件缝有他名字的沾满机油的工作服。

 ‘他也变强壮了，’在Jared一个右勾拳砸到他脸上将他打翻在停车场的洗手间外时，Jensen想到。

 Jensen花了一分钟晃头，想甩掉被揍带来的生理眩晕，和Jared眼里受伤的情绪所带回的震荡的回忆。

 那是Jensen离家的前夜，他们做爱时的绝望让Jensen从里到外燃烧起来。靠在padalecki家后院的工具棚的墙上，他们完成了粗暴的性爱。

 那天晚上Jensen做了许多承诺，它们本不该跑出他的脑子脱口而出。Jared的身体紧紧挤压着Jensen的老二，为他敞开，接受着他给予的一切同时还渴求着更多。当Jared再次将嘴转向Jensen时，Jensen没有调转脸颊，而是张嘴吻了过去。

  四年后，Jensen屁股朝下坐在尘土里，也许他的位置本就在尘土里。几拳过后，Jared笑了。那是个小小的笑容，他的酒窝像逗弄人一样探出头又缩了回去，但他向Jensen伸出手将他扶了起来。

 Jensen不知道是谁先动作的，但还来不及说话，他们已经纠缠到了一起，像两枚高热量的导弹碰撞到了一起。

Jensen亲手脱下了Jared的工作服，露出大片的被阳光亲吻过的棕色肌肉。这片肌肤不再像以前那样鲜嫩而潮湿，但Jensen仍然如记得自己镜子里的脸一样认识这是Jared的皮肤。

他的手指从Jared的胸前逡巡而下，耳边听着Jared发出的艰难的喘息。他的身体在颤抖，像弦一样在Jensen指尖下发出轻微的颤抖，Jensen慢了下来，直到整个世界被浓缩暂停在了这一刻。

Jensen带着淤青的脸一阵一阵地抽痛，但他朝前倾身、用嘴碰触到了Jared的嘴唇。实际上，他们没有接吻。没有舌头，没有牙齿，没有如饥饿至极那样舔舐着对方口腔。

 他们只是寻求着最简单的碰触，嘴唇贴着嘴唇。Jensen的手滑进Jared的拳击短裤里掏出了他的阴茎，握在手里沉甸甸的，对Jensen来说是新的重量，但他喜欢这重量。他的手试着撸了一遍。太干涩了，拽得生疼，所以他拿起手在上面吐了几口唾液。他的鼻尖贴着那儿揉弄了几秒，深深嗅进黑夜里他没法假装不记得的味道。

  这一刻长得足够从Jared嘴中逼出一丝抽气声。气息喷到Jensen的脸上，他们的唇重新贴在一起，Jensen用自己润滑了的手重新开始抚摸着Jared。

卫生间里的空气带着湿气，Jared的屁股靠在墙上时老旧的瓷砖发出了嘎吱的声音。

  没花多长时间Jared就哭了出来，声音一点点流泻出来到了Jensen嘴边，直到Jensen无法再忍受张开了嘴，舌头缠到了一块儿，他拿出沾满精液的手，像仪式一样将两人高潮的带着咸味的液体喂到了舌尖。

 当Jared的叔叔吃完午饭回来时，Jensen已经到了回家的半路上。

==

  Jensen婚礼那天的天气好极了，蓝色的天，微微的风，天上没有一朵云彩。

  他的新娘美丽而温婉。她的睫毛试试的，但脸上的妆容从未曾花掉。

  Jared和镇上的其他人一同坐着，是新娘的堂兄那边的客人。他坐在长凳上，眼睛是一片空白，头微微偏着。他的脸上像带着面具，死瞪着Jensen和那个即将成为Jensen妻子的女人。

不久后，在接待厅的盥洗室里，Jensen再也没心思去想他妻子的妆容，因为他整个人都关注着自己坐满膝盖的6.5英尺高的那位婚礼客人。

那时Jensen是恨他的，就那一刻。当他想象着Jared跪在家里，用润滑好的手指，两根，也许三根，甚至四根伸到身后开拓着自己时，他更恨的是自己。Jensen可以在脑海中清楚看见Jared为Jensen的阴茎而润滑自己屁股的样子，比他新妻的笑容要清楚几百几千倍。

  Jared骑在Jensen身上，手越过Jensen的头顶撑在平滑的墙上，美丽的身体起伏着，比那个手上带着碳末的十五岁少年要熟练百倍。

  当初Jensen坐进自己生锈的旧卡车开到五个小时外的地方时，他就失去了那个男孩。有时候，他想自己是不是真的曾拥有那个男孩。

 

====

  那天Jensen签了他的离婚协议书，坐在Jared的房子外面，手指一下下敲打着方向盘。他瞪着窗户，看到了窗帘后被勾勒出的影子。

  Jensen走下车，走到门边，敲响了门。他的手甚至一点儿没抖，他都要为自己自豪了。

  是另一个男人开的门。Jensen勉强认出他是小镇边缘那家新开的箱型商店的主人。在以为自己需要一箱可口可乐时，他去过那儿一次。

 “yeah？”那个男人说道。他的黑发垂在脸上，乱糟糟的。他的颧骨很高，眼睛是绿色的，但还是没有Jensen的绿。

 Jensen越过男人的肩膀看到了Jared。眼神相遇时，Jared看起来并不吃惊。

  “滚出去，”是Jensen说的唯一的话。他的声音因为太久没用而沙哑，他的房子是空的，鞋子、钱包和家里的中型犬都永远走了。

“什么？”男人回答道，不可置信地回头看着Jared，Jared只是慵懒地耸了耸一丝不挂的肩。

 门终于在男人身后猛地关上了，Jensen靠着门，抬起手，让Jared可以看到他手指上曾戴着婚戒的白印子。

 Jared的整个身体开始发抖，就像想收回一股子长久以来叫嚣要出来的空气那样艰难。或者那股想倾泻而出的不止是一股空气。

 

Jensen伸出那只手，让Jared领他走向任何他想去的地方。

Jared自发躺到了床上，躺在了那陌生男人没来得及弄皱也没那个资格弄皱的床单上。当他爬上床，俯视着Jared脆弱地臣服在床上的身躯时，Jensen明白自己得到了，以他以前不曾有的方式

因此Jensen决定膜拜他，不是以他父亲在主日学校教过的膜拜上帝的方式，而是更真切更深层次的。Jensen的嘴一路吻过，在Jared腹部落下轻柔的爱抚，往上滑到他胸肌上，最后到达粉红色花瓣一样的乳头。

 Jensen的舌头伸出来，舌尖玩弄着小巧的乳尖，用舌尖绕着那儿打转，直到两颗被口水打湿发亮的乳头在房里温暖的灯光下挺立起来，Jared的呼吸变得越来越快。最后，Jensen的唇裹住其中一颗贪婪地吮吸着，双手安抚地在Jared肌肤上滑动。

这本应很奇怪的，在这儿做这个，拥有的不是恐惧反而是用不完的时间。一张带着干净床单和双人枕的床，而不是沥青的味道和硌着背的瓷砖。

 但是，在很久，很久，在手指、舌头和太多的润滑剂导致阴茎从穴口滑开逗人发笑之后，当Jensen终于滑进Jared身体里时，那感觉就像回到了家。

在Jensen在Jared体内以慢得令人发疼的速度抽插时，Jared的双臂紧紧箍住了Jensen的身体。Jared将Jensen搂到身前，皮肤贴着皮肤，胸膛挤着胸膛，直到他们的心跳同步，Jensen忘记了这一刻和第一次中间所隔的十五年。

“留下来，”很久以后，Jared对他说。

==

现在。

而Jensen知道自己爱他。


End file.
